legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S3 P11/Transcript
(Renex and Starkiller are seen approaching Alkorin in his throne before the two bow before him) Renex: My lord... Alkorin: Rise. (The two stand back up) Starkiller: You called us sir? Alkorin: I did. I have prepared your next mission for you two. Renex: Really now? Starkiller: What is it? Alkorin: You both know of my history with the Lorthare family right? Renex: Of course sir. Alkorin: Well, I've decided to start an attack against their bloodline. Renex: How sir? Alkorin: Starkiller, scrap the plan on killing the Targhul. I'm putting you two in charge of capturing Erin Lorthare. Starkiller: Erin Lorthare? Renex: Why sir? Alkorin: Because, she's the heir to Seris's Ice Gift. And from what I've peeked in on, she's the weakest on the team. Starkiller: Weakest? Well what do you know... Renex: So we're capturing her. But then what do we do with her once we get her? Alkorin: Torture her. She'll be the bait for Alex and his friends once we get her. Starkiller: Heh. Excellent plan sir. Alkorin: Indeed. Take whoever you believed can help you on this mission. But bring the girl back alive. Starkiller: I shall bring Leo and Frost with me. Between the 3 of us, she'll be easy prey. Renex: I'll take Saibot and Quan Chi. And of course I'll need a pack of Grimm to assist us. Alkorin: I will ensure that you are provided with whatever you two need. Now gather your teams, your work starts soon. Renex: Yes sir. (Starkiller and Renex walk off as Alkorin smirks in his throne) Alkorin: Erin Lorthare. You and I are about to have a nice long chat about your father. (The scene then cuts to The Defenders at home as Peter is seen sitting in the living room with the heroes) Peter: Is this really all you do guys? Alex: When there's no crime, yes. Peter: You just sit back and watch TV all day or just sit around? Uraraka: Well we also play on the beach. Mina: We also go play with the Targhul infants. Peter: Targhul? What's a Targhul? (Omega and the others arrive) Omega: Hey guys. Peter: AHH!! (Peter crawls away from the Targhul in fear) Peter: What the hell are those things?! Charlie: Hey who you calling things!? Zulu: Why I outta- Omega: Peter Parker??? Is that you??? Peter: Hold up I know these things to!? Alex: You knew pretty much everyone here man. Peter: Even these guys?! What kind of stuff do you guys deal with on a daily basis?! Erin: Oh you know, universal threats, other superpowered villains, psycho gangs of serial killers. You know, the usual! Peter: Jeez, you guys sound like you've got it rough! Alex: You have no idea. Peter: And I guess this dark god Miles told me about is the worst thing yet huh? Alex: Sure is. Omega: Wait! Mina you said Peter was dead! Mina: He... He is Omega. This is a Peter from another universe. Omega: Another universe?? Pearl: Dad who is this guy? Omega: Guys, this is Peter Parker. He's the Spider-Man. Zulu: Spider-Man?? Miles: Yeah. In our universe he was the OG Spider-Man. I took over after he died, and then you became Spider-Boy afterward Zulu. Zulu: Whoa, so this is the original Spider-Man?! Awesome! Peter: A fan huh? Well I guess I can't go wrong with that! Alex: You never can when it comes to- (A beeping noise is then heard from Miles's pocket as he pulls out his emitter to check it) Miles: The hell?? Peter: What's that? Miles: I'm picking up a strange disturbance from another emitter. It seems like it's being tampered with. Scott: I recognize that serial number! That's Yang's old emitter! Miles: Then that must mean that Jordan's interfering with it! Alex: Or something's jamming its signal. Erin: Then this is our chance guys! We gotta go after him! Jack: But didn't Jordan kick your ass last time sweetie? Erin: Shut up Jackie. Jack: *laughs* Alex: Then let's go. We gotta alert our friends back in Remnant about this and stop him before he does anything drastic. Peter: Wait, do I gotta go? Miles: I mean it would certainly help us. Peter: Well alright then. I guess I can help. (The heroes all get up as Miles opens up a portal) Miles: Move out guys! Once we're through, I'll contact our allies on the other side so we can get some backup. Alex: Got it! (The heroes all head through the portal as it cuts to Jordan walking around in his stealth suit as he tinkers with his emitter) Jordan: Dammit, this thing's so damn buggy! How the hell did that blonde bitch keep this thing in such working order?! (Suddenly Jordan hears the sound of a portal opening) Jordan: *Gasp* Shit! (Jordan turns before he's knocked away by a psy blast. Alex and the others are seen arriving) Alex: Got him! Erin: Miles now! (Miles sends a beacon out to Yang's new portal emitter) Miles: Alert sent. Backup should be here soon. Alex: Got it, now we- (Alex looks and finds Jordan missing) Alex: What?! He's gone! Erin: Okay, we really need to find him! Scott: How? (A portal then opens by The Defenders) Miles: Oh we're gonna get help with that. Peter: What? Miles: Because our backup has just arrived. (Ruby and the the others stepped out of the portal) Weiss: We got your signal! Yang: Where is that little brat? Peter: The hell is going on?? Miles: I'll explain when we get home. Peter: Okay. Alex: Good timing. We found him just ahead before I shot him. But now he's gone. Ruby: It must be his suit! Erin: Yeah we really need to get that thing off. It's not exactly fashionable. ???: Well personally... (The heroes all look up to find Jordan uncloaking) Jordan: I think this thing looks downright badass when I wear it. (Jordan then fires psy beams at the group) Alex: MOVE!! (The heroes all dodge Jordan's attacks as he jumps down onto the ground) Jordan: It's so nice to finally see you all again, right where I want you. Erin: It's over Jordan. You're surrounded! Ruby: You're not getting away this time! Jordan: Oh shut up. You said that last time and look where we are. Besides.... (Jordan then creates numerous Psy Clones) Jordan: I'm never alone! Peter: Whoa! Jordan: Clones, end these lowlifes. *looks at Erin* I've got some unfinished business to handle. (Erin glares at Jordan as he smirks in return) Erin: Yang, Rose, Alex, would you guys help me kick this kid's ass? Alex: Always sis. Yang: We're with you Erin. Rose: Let's do it! Jordan: Clones, move in for the kill! (Jordan and his clones rush toward the heroes as they prepare to attack back) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts